


舍你其谁

by Chimatsuri



Category: FF14
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimatsuri/pseuds/Chimatsuri
Summary: ○.召黑，猫精○.外热内冷痴汉召 x 外冷内热中二黑，R18注意★要求：法系一起健身的HE甜饼√★要求：狐朋狗友，一起成长，两人都是话痨，专情的痴汉召&富有却抠门的打本机器黑√★要求：称呼“狗召唤”，黑魔害羞时会骂脏话√★要求：搞80级校服黑，召唤技术好，黑魔紫自诩魅力无敌确是初见√★要求：有一个反差极大的母零肌肉武僧√
Kudos: 25





	舍你其谁

Ⅰ.

召唤是一直跟在黑魔后头的。  
倒不是跑不过对方，只是他喜欢盯着黑魔的背影看，就算是在龙尾上疾行的危险时刻也改不掉这个毛病。  
他认真地盯着魔巫长袍的下摆，似乎是在担心黑魔的尖头靴踩到布料——尽管那从未发生过。  
他知道——他还知道，黑魔不喜欢在这身长袍下穿厚又重的打底裤，每次都会把裤管折上去一些，跑动时总露出一截白白的小腿，与鲜红的靴底交错闪烁着，看得他路都走不动。  
“你们两个！”早就到达安全区的其他搭档实在受不了了，向两个还在慢吞吞奔跑的人忍无可忍地吼道：“跑快点啊！尾巴要收了！”  
他们今天已经为了梦幻神威魔笛已经连续战斗了一个早晨，虽说现在不比当年，但某些步骤可少不了，其中就包括在龙尾疾驰的惊险桥段，他们一边冲刺还得一边躲避激光，首当其冲的肯定是忍者，随后便是切了体态的武僧，坦克和治疗紧跟其后，至于每次跑在最尾端的两人……  
等再一次到达安全区时黑魔难得露出了一丝疲态，他看上去气喘吁吁的，却又不想让人察觉到自己的狼狈，只好竭力平稳着呼吸来调整状态。  
比起他的狼狈，召唤看上去似乎好那么一些，虽然他也在喘，但远没有黑魔那么急促。  
“哎，你们这不行啊……”学者皱了皱眉头，他作为治疗都有些看不下去了：“以前的东西都跑的这么累，过阵子的新迷宫你俩要怎么办？”  
这个问题挺实在的，魔物落地的同时，两位法系也难得陷入了沉默。  
黑魔是真的在思考这方面的问题，他的呼吸平复之后立即选中目标咏唱起了魔法，同时还偷偷看了一眼身旁的召唤。  
召唤显然恢复的比他快得多，这会儿功夫早就活蹦乱跳的凑过来了，对上他的视线之后顿时兴高采烈地又凑近了一些，要不是身后的尾巴是猫尾，他简直像极了摇着尾巴的粘人大型犬：“怎么了怎么了？”  
他们认识这么多年，这毛病召唤从来都改不了，黑魔从一开始的让人爬开到现在的波澜不惊，明显是习惯了这类行为。  
他摇了摇头，没回答。  
召唤一看他的神情就明白了意思——说实话，在读黑魔情绪的这方面他虽说不上精通，但大部分时候都能猜个八九不离十。  
于是等战斗结束、众人分散之后，召唤终于找到了继续话题的机会。  
“你……”黑魔似乎在斟酌用词，他考虑了一会儿之后将目光停留在了召唤外露的那一截手臂上，问道：“你最近的空闲时间都在干嘛？”  
这可就问倒召唤了，他挠了挠头，把嘴里那句“在看你”吞回了肚子里，转而变成：“和以前一样啊？”  
不就是跟着黑魔一起吃饭，一起活动，一起打架嘛，偶尔分开的时间也就研究一下新炼金药与市场物价，一定要说有什么特殊的话……最近的物价普遍提高也算么？  
黑魔实在不想明说自己的体力似乎弱对方一头这件事，但他见召唤这傻样也清楚不说开的话对方绝对不会明白，只好附身凑到人耳边，小声地暗示了几句。  
他的声音轻轻的，吐字间的气息往召唤耳朵里钻，猫耳轻颤了两下，好半天才读懂话中的意思。  
“啊……你说这个啊。”召唤迅速地眨了眨眼睛，强迫自己从黑魔的声音里抽回神智，他自己似乎对此毫无察觉：“我体力有变好吗？”  
黑魔微不可察地点了下头。  
召唤便也认真地顺着这个问题思索了起来，很快就找到了问题的源头。  
“应该是这个的原因吧？”他从腰间取下了自己的召唤书，随后递给黑魔：“你来拿拿看？”  
那本召唤书投影着惊雷咆哮的外形，黑魔有些疑惑，他随手接过了对方那本看上去平平无奇的魔典书，重量入手的一瞬间他的脸色顿时一变，沉得差点没拿住。  
“……狗召唤。”黑魔见四下无人也懒得在对方面前维持表情管理了，他不敢置信道：“你拿着这种东西打本？”  
这和提着四块砖头打本有什么区别？  
召唤不好意思地挠了挠头：“没办法啊，不管是书本身的材料还是投影之后的重量都不少……上头还嵌满了石头，虽然一开始有点不习惯，但现在好多了——嗯？”  
黑魔没吭声，只是将书还过去之后顺便伸手捏了捏召唤的上臂，感觉是结实了不少，顿时破案了。  
他停下动作，回想起今天战斗时的插曲便下意识皱紧了眉头，下一秒召唤却突然伸手向他探来——  
“别皱眉啊。”微凉的指尖在他眉间轻抚了两下，动作很缓，也很温柔：“经常皱眉会老的很快的！”  
黑魔一回神，对上了那双明亮又热情的眼睛，他一愣，总觉得哪里有些不对劲，连忙拦开他的手，低声道：“……无聊。”  
这一闹，眉头自然就舒展开来，他被召唤扯着前往沉溺海豚亭吃午餐，他看了看对方那本砖头重的书，又轻轻掂量了一下自己背上这把几乎没什么重量的咒杖，在沉思中踏上了路程。  
以往一直觉得魔法师并不需要在体力上多作加强，现在看来……未必。

Ⅱ.

“啊？锻炼？”  
即将进到嘴里的炸新薯停在了唇边，召唤想了想，追问道：“你是指健身吗？”  
“嗯。”相比他选择的炸鱼套餐和尚未烹饪完的羚羊肉排，黑魔只要了一杯味道清淡的甘菊茶，他方才显然是一直在考虑这件事：“没必要练到近战他们的程度，但一直维持这样也不行。”  
两人从一开始的初心者一步步走到今天可吃了不少苦头，但好在时光不负有心人，他们俩的魔法控制水平和战斗处理在冒险者间还是能排上号的，在发生今天体力不足的情况之前，彼此都没在多余的方面上过心。  
召唤的体能因为武器重量增加了不少，而自己却还是原地踏步……这不行。黑魔意识到了，他开门见山道：“我等会去问问武僧他们增强体能相关的方法。”  
“为什么不问忍者？”召唤毫无顾忌地从炸鱼上咬下一块细嫩的肉，鲜美的香味让他幸福地晃了晃身后的尾巴：“我记得他也是近战，问他和问武僧有什么差别吗？”  
“他是灵巧。”黑魔纠正他：“而且武僧看上去更擅长锻炼一些，虽然我完全不想和他说话就是了。”  
他在召唤面前向来会口无遮拦一些，一起成长的这么些年他自认对召唤还称得上了解……大概。  
早晨的战斗终于让他意识到了召唤的体能已经超过自己的这件事，他倒不是对人有意见，同样身为法系，这么多年以来黑魔各方面都是要强他个一截的，就像两人的身高差一样。也许是精灵高傲的性子使然，也可能是对自己的要求过高，总之黑魔骨子里那份莫名其妙的好胜心从不允许他在任何方面低人一头。  
有时候他觉得自己摸透了这个家伙：根本就是只话多又缠人的猫，整天还闲得要死，不管什么时候喊他搭把手都能随叫随到。  
可有时候他又觉得自己好像没摸透过：召唤从没为战斗方面的事反省过，这方面他似乎完全不计较——为什么这么说？因为每次黑魔用碾压性的输出carry全场之后，回头除了队友佩服与称赞的目光外，都会看到召唤正盯着他傻笑。  
那黑魔是真理解不了，同为法系，召唤一点竞争念头都没有也就算了，每次都盯着自己在笑个什么劲？  
沉溺海豚亭里的冒险者来来往往，黑魔用通讯贝和武僧确定了时间之后便想提早过去，可他刚准备起身就被人喊住了。  
“等等——唔，等等！”召唤嘴里还塞着块羚羊肉，他含糊不清道：“等、等窝吃完和你一块去！”  
他差点噎住，看上去吞咽的相当困难，黑魔连忙把自己还剩下半杯的花茶递给了他：“你能不能吃完东西再说话？”  
召唤接过花茶咕噜咕噜一口给喝光，他吞嘴里中的一大块肉之后打了个嗝，有些哀怨地盯着对方道：“还不是怕你突然间就走了。”  
那这种黑魔没少干，他都快有心里阴影了。  
“……你慢慢吃。”黑魔又坐了回来，他摇了摇头，显然是对召唤狼吞虎咽的样子感到无语，但也懒得说，直奔重点道：“你要和我一起去？”  
“啊。”召唤点头，他叉起一小块嚼劲十足的肉沾了沾酱汁，随后细细品尝起来，瞧见黑魔一言难尽的眼神之后连忙追问道：“你不想让我去吗？”  
那黑魔是怎么都不会承认他担心召唤在这方面赢过自己的，他的表情天衣无缝，瞥了人一眼：“你想来就来，随便你……慢点吃，喂。”  
召唤又开始狼吞虎咽了。  
他一边吃一边用余光去瞥黑魔那副巴不得划清界限的样子，低下头忍不住偷笑。  
啊……啊，果然。  
光是能看着这个人，光是能呆在他身边，他每天都能从梦中傻笑着醒来。  
他果然还是好喜欢黑魔啊。  
召唤觉得自己已经有些分不清是喜欢黑魔本身所以附带喜欢他的所有举动，还是因为黑魔的个别举动才喜欢上了他。  
兜兜转转，反反复复，他每天思考的问题都不一样，但每天的心情却从没变过。  
“吃完了。”召唤用餐巾擦了擦嘴巴，兴冲冲抬头对他笑道：“走吧？”

Ⅲ.

“游泳、跑步……俯卧撑和仰卧起坐有必要？”黑魔听完武僧的建议之后只筛选出了自认最合适的几项方法，他道：“这类偏向肌肉塑形吧？我不需要。”  
“天哪，你瞧瞧你俩这小身板！”武僧露出一个难以置信的表情，他的语气和那身精壮的腱子肉形成相当极端的对比：“白白净净，一推就倒……瞧瞧这胳膊，你们法系难道就没有和男人在床上翻云覆雨的梦吗？”  
“……”黑魔的表情比利姆萨·罗敏萨的海风还冷。  
“没有。”召唤及时拦住黑魔伸到背后去拿咒杖的手，诚实答道。  
“姐妹！”武僧苦口婆心：“你们这样不行啊！别说钓男人了，来，摸摸姐姐我身上的肌肉。”  
他抬起结实的手臂往两人面前伸，蜜色的肌肤下紧实的肱二头肌高调凸起，看着能一拳头把墙给凿穿了。  
黑魔后退一步，远离了这只结实的手臂，顺便还给了召唤一个眼刀警告，逼人收回了那只因为好奇伸出的手。  
“一般需要多久？”黑魔在这方面可没什么经验，他只想挑选自认最合适的几项锻炼来做：“别告诉我练到最后会变得和你一样。”  
召唤被自己的口水呛到，他抬头看了看黑魔高挑修长的身材，实在难以想象对方浑身肌肉的模样……虽然他也喜欢就是了。  
“真不练肌肉啊？”武僧失望的要命，语气一下子就敷衍了起来：“那看着练吧啊，反正前两种不会骗人就是了，有兴趣的话还可以一起来举举重……哎，姐妹们慢走不送。”  
召唤连忙追上黑魔：“去哪儿啊？”  
“你说得对。”黑魔没回答这个问题，武僧的声音渐行渐远，他的嘴角抽了抽：“我们应该去问忍者。”  
好歹忍者脑回路正常，不会动不动让人摸自己的肌肉，也不会动不动喊他俩大男人“姐妹”。  
“那，现在去找他？”召唤道：“不过他神出鬼没的，应该找不着吧？”  
这话的确在理，黑魔前进的速度缓缓慢下来，沉默了几秒之后他突兀地转向，往上层甲板的方向走去。  
召唤一头雾水，但他也知道黑魔向来做事都是有目的性的，只能一脸懵懂地跟着人走。  
他们走过人声鼎沸的俾斯麦餐厅，回到中午呆过的沉溺海豚亭，最后穿过暴风陆门来到莫拉比湾。  
午间的海湾风平浪静，水面在阳光的照射下波光粼粼，两人经过雪松原时召唤看得入迷，黑魔察觉到自己背后少了个人之后连忙回头去喊他。  
“走了。”黑魔下意识顺着他的视线望去，最后停滞了一瞬，语气都柔和了不少：“……又不是没见过。”  
他一个乌尔达哈出身的咒术师都没为此停步呢，召唤一个海都长大的人怎么对这些风景这么执着……  
“来了！”召唤回神，两人继续往雪松原的方向前行，他跟在黑魔旁边，悄咪咪地抬眼往对方脸上看，却莫名被人法袍上的宝石吸引了注意力。  
绿色的宝石在阳光的照射下晶莹剔透，下头被六芒星所衬着的红色挂坠似乎更加鲜艳，随着光影和角度的调整隐隐约约地闪烁着抓人眼球的红光。  
他不是没见过华丽的服饰，也不是没见过动人的风景，但让他驻足停留的原因也仅仅是因为黑魔在身边。  
因为自己与他一起，所以这些平日里不值一提的小事都变得格外有意义。  
黑魔的表情一如既往的平淡，他看上去没有察觉到这股粘人的视线，似乎在专心思考些什么，他想事情的时候眉头总是会皱起来，这习惯怎么都改不掉。  
两人逐渐靠近东拉诺西亚，走到这里，召唤突然反应了过来，他问：“你要去太阳海岸？”  
“嗯。”黑魔应道：“今天下午和晚上都没安排，可以现在就开始试试。”  
在合理的前提下想到什么就立刻就做，黑魔向来是个行动派，游泳的确是一项不错的运动，只是……  
“直接从下层甲板的码头坐船过来不就行了吗？”召唤疑惑地看他，两人已经来到了白鸥塔周围，远远的就能看到海滩上的风光，他显然不明白黑魔为什么要大费周章地绕这么一大段路：“你不知道吗？”  
“我知道。”黑魔这话不假，但他选择绕路的理由也相当实在：“但从码头坐船到这的价格是40金币。”  
他一板正经的脸和抠门到极致的话语让召唤一时间有些无言以对——他当然知道黑魔没有在开玩笑，是真的想省这40金币，只是他不明白，明明对方也有钱的很，为什么还要这么省。  
“我来付行不行！”召唤大叫，反正自己赚的钱也是等着以后给黑魔花的：“我绝对不要在游完泳之后再走回海都！”  
“行。”白捡的小便宜黑魔没理由不赚：“走吧。”  
此时不是一年一度的红莲节，太阳海岸的人流量并不算多，湛蓝的海水一路延伸到地平线的尽头，永夏岛上可以看到几个跑动的身影。  
沙滩上有不少更衣用的临时帐篷，出租的价格也说得上亲民，150金币一个，对于大部分冒险者而言完全就是比不痛不痒的小数目，可黑魔又在这件事上延续了他能省则省的毛病。  
但这一回，召唤没有提出异议，但并不是因为他不愿意多出150金。  
狭小的帐篷勉强能容纳下两个成年男性，精灵不觉得拥挤的话，召唤作为猫魅自然也是没感觉的，只是……  
他卸下头部防具与外袍，偷偷摸摸地将视线往身后瞟去。  
黑魔脱衣服的动作很快，精灵的四肢修长好看，他两三下解开魔巫长袍的腰扣，最后把衣服叠整齐，放在了桌台上。  
他的确说不上强壮，手臂动作的时候肩胛骨的轮廓在背上若隐若现，召唤自认平时也穿得算严实，可黑魔的皮肤就是比他白上那么一些，仿佛在上面轻轻一捏就能留下一道红印子。  
“你怎么还没脱？”黑魔都换完泳裤了，回头还看到召唤抱着衣服发呆，两人视线一撞，后者便被当场抓获：“盯着我看做什么？”  
那他是一点都没察觉这家伙每天都在馋自己的身子。  
“啊……没。”召唤连忙开始脱，猫魅的体型虽比不上精灵，但怎么也不能说是瘦弱，他匆匆换着泳裤，也没注意到黑魔往自己身上多看了两眼。  
……狗召唤什么时候结实了这么多？黑魔轻轻啧了声，内心有些焦急。  
两人一前一后的走出帐篷，迎上了清凉的海风。

Ⅳ.

三个月后。  
傍晚，薰衣草苗圃。

“37、38、39、40！”  
召唤从一旁的凳子上跳下来，他拿过木桌上的橙汁递给了黑魔，语气轻快：“辛苦了——”  
“……”黑魔起身，他接过橙汁看了人一眼，汗珠顺着侧脸一路往下滑，最后滚进微敞的领口中。  
“有什么好辛苦的。”黑魔的语气听上去相当从容，仿佛三个月之前做俯卧撑做到拉伤肌肉的蠢蛋不是他一样：“40个而已……你做不了？”  
他这副轻描淡写的样子实在惹得召唤心痒痒：明明比谁都认真，明明比谁都努力，但总是要装作这份的努力是与生俱来的天赋一样——啊，这点也超级吸引人！  
“做的了。”召唤把肩上的背带往下一扯，两人的位置互换，黑魔在一旁站着休息，看着他做起了俯卧撑。  
猫尾随着召唤的动作小幅度地翘着，视线与黑魔交叠的腿平行，他盯着那双修身的长靴再次不争气地走了神，回过头来的时候完全忘了自己做到第几个。  
“呼、呼……几个了？”他选择投靠黑魔。  
“37。”  
黑魔果然还是一直有在默数的，得到了准确的数字之后召唤加把劲做完了最后三个，紧接着长呼出一口气，翻身坐在了地上。  
他接过对方递来的果汁，特地将杯子转了一圈，嘴唇偷偷地覆上黑魔先前喝过的地方，抿了好几下。  
“下个月初是恋人节。”黑魔突然的话语让召唤做贼心虚般挺直了脊背，他险些呛到，连忙放下手里的东西，转而将垂在腿边的背带扯上肩膀，尽量自然地回答道：“我记得节日的话，好像没有团队活动？”  
“是。”黑魔没察觉到这家伙的异常，他拿着武器走到了老旧的萨雷安木桩前：“这个月还有两次活动，你装备应该都毕业了吧？”  
目前战斗所用的武器在前阵子就做了更换，和刚探索迷宫时使用的旧武器比起来威力提高了许多，但相对的，也沉重了不少，这更让黑魔确定了提高体力是正确的决定。  
他改良了一下这把即将陪伴自己好一段日子的法杖，除了镶在上头的两颗八级魔晶石外还特地增加了头与尾的重量，这要换做几个月前的黑魔，绝对拿不起来。  
他的体力在大大小小的加练中逐渐提高，再不是曾经那个跑几次运动会就气喘吁吁的脆弱法师了。  
“差不多了……不对！”召唤连忙惊醒，他从地上爬了起来，将杯子往桌上一放就风风火火地跑进了部队房里。  
黑魔也没纠结他干什么去了，运动过后虽然有些疲惫，但感觉浑身上下的细胞都在活跃，他不断地调整施法时的手感，显然是对自己目前的平均水平颇为满意。  
召唤很快就捧着一本崭新的魔导典跑到了他身边，黑魔停下动作，扫了一眼他手里的东西之后难得露出了几分难以置信的情绪。  
“你……什么毛病？”他的语气听上去恨铁不成钢：“你现在才把武器箱打开？”  
召唤自知理亏，他试着喊了只宝石兽出来，一人一兽就在这大眼瞪小眼：“之前一直没想起来这回事……你还有多余的石——啊等等……我自己去买！”  
他也委屈啊，本就志不在此，虽然战斗水平还可以，但前阵子的关于药水和半成品的订单实在是多，根本没空去想强化武器这档事。  
现在的战斗系魔晶石可贵得很，召唤没记错的话一颗都要上万金币，虽然这点钱对自己而言不算什么，但黑魔肯定舍不得。  
他可不想让人为难，可刚迈出一步就被黑魔给喊住了：“站住。”  
召唤乖乖停步，还没开口说些什么呢，黑魔就走进了部队房里：“要哪种？”  
“什么要哪种？”他一时半会儿没反应过来，整个人傻乎乎的。  
“……妈的。”黑魔觉得自己真的是有病才会对这家伙伸出援手，他罕见地骂了句脏话，没好气道：“魔晶石。”  
这回傻猫反应过来了：“啊！八、八型神眼！”  
“几颗？”  
“两颗都是！”  
黑魔叹息一声，走进了房里。  
召唤听得到对方在行囊里翻找的声响，眨眼间心脏突然跳得很快，兴奋与满溢的情感几乎就要抑制不住，破口而出。  
身后的猫尾巴摇得停都停不下来，召唤总觉得有些忍不住了。  
想说出来。  
想告诉他，自己眼里的他是怎么样的闪闪发光——甚至想把双眼也赠给他，想让他也亲眼看一看，这苍白无味的世界里，那抹色彩斑斓的黑能带来怎样的酸甜苦辣。  
召唤也不知道自己现在是怎么了，明明这么多年都没有把那句话说出来的打算，这会儿却因为突发的一件小事被引爆。  
但……也正因为是小事吧。  
零零散散的小事拼凑在一起，才筑出了所谓的“生活”。  
可召唤喜欢的可不是生活本身。  
脚步声从部队房里传来，黑魔很快出现在了门口，抬手把他要的魔晶石丢了过来：“接好。”  
召唤手忙脚乱的接住了一颗，好在乖巧听话的宝石兽也跳起来叼住了另外一颗。  
“谢谢——”他揉了揉宝石兽的脑袋，抬头对黑魔笑道。  
黑魔没吭声，目光在那张灿烂的笑脸上停留了一秒，打算冲个澡再一起出门吃晚餐，于是他转身拿起庭院上的空杯子转身又进了屋，把仍在那傻乐的家伙留在了庭院里。  
街边的路灯悄然亮起，暖色的灯光宣告着夜晚的来临，召唤站在木桩旁，他看到了窗户里透出的光亮，看到了萤火虫做拼成的乐章。  
但他还是不喜欢生活本身。  
他喜欢的是有黑魔的生活。

Ⅴ.

恋人节前的最后一次活动进行的比众人想象中还要顺利——实际上就是黑魔一个人的表演秀而已，他今天的状态好得惊人，在阶段转变后第一时间就认出了所有人的站位不提，全程造成的伤害量远超以往的记录，几乎就要攀上冒险者排行榜的榜首。  
让人望而怯步的魔法残忍地在魔物身上绽开一道又一道瞩目的裂纹，黑魔不再像以往那般沉默，显然没打算让队友的失误葬送掉自己难得的机会，他的声音不大，指挥的语句简洁明了，先前还有些紧张的众人在他的声音下渐渐平静下来——直至战斗的最后一秒。  
魔舞轰然倒下，随后一点一点散成颗粒回归以太的海洋，但此时没人有心情去看它和它的掉落物，大家的视线都在黑魔身上。  
作为众人的焦点，黑魔不动声色地将沉甸甸的法杖背回了身后，随后故作不经意地迎上众人的目光。  
“稳。”  
“厉害。”  
“牛逼，姐妹，真的牛逼，太牛逼了！”  
“这次还真让人刮目相看啊……”  
旁人的目光里有赞许的，有羡慕的，有嫉妒的，黑魔能分辨出队友们此刻的情绪，他多多少少被这样的气氛感染，嘴角绷得也没那么紧了。  
但当他看见召唤的时候，愣了一下。  
召唤没有说话，只是一如既往的、用那种说不清道不明的视线望着自己。  
这么多年来黑魔一直不明白召唤对自己的态度，并不是上面所有情绪里的任何一种，但他隐隐约约能察觉到，召唤在面对自己时，是与对待旁人不同的。  
战斗结束后负责上报团队数据的忍者在第一时间就赶往了冒险者行会，而作为团长的骑士给每个人都准备了一份灵魂水晶状的巧克力，也算是提前的恋人节礼物。  
巧克力做的很精致，根据每个人灵魂水晶的颜色加了不同的材料调整，比如武僧的那份闻上去都是香橙的气息，忍者的那份是纯正的可可粉味，召唤的则是抹茶……  
至于黑魔这边……  
“葡萄吗？”召唤凑过来闻了闻：“你看，上头这一点紫……骑士还真贴心啊。”  
黑魔也拿起巧克力闻了闻，确实有葡萄的味道。  
两人此刻正走在回去的路上，夜晚的街道依旧热闹非凡，大大小小的装饰让城邦里满是恋人节的气氛。  
“你要吃？”黑魔对甜食的热爱程度一般，见召唤感兴趣便将东西往前一递。  
召唤不客气的接了过来，但并没有吃，而是和自己的那一份一起收到了背包之中。  
“明天是恋人节啊。”召唤转过身，他看着黑魔一边走一边小心翼翼道：“今年要不要……和我一起过？”  
热闹的街道上对对情侣随处可见，象征着恋人节的气球高高挂在空中，柔和的粉色象征着诚挚而纯洁的感情——而感情有无数种表达方式。  
在这样的气氛中，黑魔突然停下了脚步。  
召唤也停下了脚步。  
“你喜欢我？”  
“我喜欢你。”  
几乎是异口同声。  
身旁来来往往的其他冒险者仍在前行，只有他俩停在了原地。  
召唤有些听不到周围的声音了，他只能听到自己的心脏在剧烈地跳动——他设想过无数个自己告白的场合，也无数次把想法埋没过，但其中没有一个是这样的。  
在人来人往的街上，像谈论“明天中午吃什么”一样轻松平常地吐出那句在心里辗转流连了无数次的“我喜欢你”。  
他以为自己会面红耳赤，他以为自己会语无伦次，但他现在却异常平静。  
只是有那么一点不甘心——召唤以为这份心思能藏的更久一些的，这么些年都过来了，这么多个日日夜夜都忍耐住了，怎么就在问出那句话、看到黑魔变化的神情时，一下子兜不住了呢？  
黑魔以往不接话一般都是因为懒得搭理他，又或者是实在被他蠢到无话可说，但这次，只有这次，他是真真正正的，说不出话。  
召唤对他……原来是……？  
他也许在这方面是没那么敏感，但他再迟钝都应该明白恋人节的邀约意味着什么，本就是一时冲动直接问出了这句话，但得到的回应却更加冲击。  
这么久以来，召唤对他所表露的，所有他不明白的事，顿时都有了一个答案。  
他愣在原地，直到召唤轻轻地拽了拽他的袖子。  
“反正……我喜欢你，我好喜欢你，第一次见到你开始就很喜欢你了。”  
要命，他还又重复了一次，黑魔觉得自己的耳朵快听不懂“喜欢”这两个字了。  
但他却明白喜欢的意思，知道喜欢的含义，也收得到喜欢的热情。  
“我喜欢……”召唤甚至还在继续说。  
“……等等。”当意识到往日里所有的相处细节都是源于这份感情之后，名为不好意思的情绪终于姗姗来迟，黑魔觉得自己的脸有些发烫，他拉低了帽檐打断对方的话，语气听上去都没了底气：“妈的……你能不能别在街上说……”  
召唤的声音可一点没克制，他就算拉低帽檐都能看到好几个陌生的冒险者正好奇地朝这边看来，甚至有几个还在偷笑。  
那揶揄的、打趣的目光实在让黑魔抬不起头，他本就要面子的很，大街上告白这种事实在是不符合他的作风……但看某个家伙似乎还挺乐在其中的。  
召唤踮起脚——他其实并没看上去那么游刃有余，他的理智都麻了，可偏偏又太了解黑魔害羞的时候会说些什么、做些什么了，于是决定更加大胆地凑到人耳边小声说道：“那你什么时候才有兴趣听听我有多喜欢你啊。”  
阔边帽被召唤的脑袋顶得偏到一旁，在看到黑魔的眼神时他的手腕也随之一紧，被人给牢牢抓住。  
敏感的猫耳被人不轻不重的咬了一口，召唤措不及防，他痛叫一声，乱晃的尾巴都焉了下来。  
他开口想说些什么，却被人又咬了一下作为警告，疼得眼泪都快出来了。  
“闭嘴。”他听见黑魔低声这么说着。  
那黑魔都这样说了，召唤自然是不敢再皮，他伸手想去揉自己软下来的耳朵，对方却没给他这个机会，就这样硬生生的，被人一点一点拽到了薰衣草苗圃。  
……不对啊！召唤在看到庭院里熟悉的木桩时离理智突然回笼：那这次告白到底算成功了……还是失败了？

Ⅴ.

算失败了吗？  
召唤现在可一点没有在街上那样嚣张的气焰了，他正跪坐在人房间里的垫子上，抬眼悄咪咪地打量了一下黑魔。  
视线不小心对上，他立刻狼狈地收回，感觉自己的心脏再这么跳下去等会儿没准能直接从胸口破出来也说不定。  
黑魔交叠着腿，坐在对面椅子上居高临下地看着地上的猫，对外他要面子，但只剩下两人的空间里他可不至于握不住主导权。  
召唤也清楚自己要的是什么，既然窗户纸已经捅破了，那也没什么必要遮遮掩掩，他伸手揉了揉被人咬肿的右耳，嘟囔了句：“你咬我我也没办法改啊……”  
“……不是。”黑魔只能和他摊开了牌谈这个话题：“你……很突然。”  
可话刚出口，他又在心里反问自己：真的突然吗？  
他问召唤是不是在开玩笑，但话到了嘴边，对方缠着自己笑、陪着自己战斗、看着自己的笑的样子全部都涌上脑海——黑魔难得说错了话，当所有场景都在脑子里过了一遭之后，他意识到，好像也不是那么突然。  
只是这种感情……两人真的适合进一步发展成恋人吗？  
“不突然啊。”召唤委屈的要死，忍不住口出狂言：“你恋爱经验少才觉得突然而已，明明我们在一起生活了这么久了……”  
这句话一出，房间里似乎冷了不少。  
“谁恋爱经验少了？”黑魔的语气听上去有些不妙，人在过度要面子的时候特别容易失去理智而导致坐上自爆卡车的驾驶位：“你什么眼神才能觉得我看上去像没谈过恋爱？”  
明明就没有。召唤在心里悄悄反驳：你每天去了哪儿，在做什么我都知道，哪儿来的时间谈恋爱，和木桩恋爱吗？  
虽然召唤心里这么想，但他深知要如何正确和黑魔相处，嘴上立刻老实地岔开了话题：“那你……真的不考虑一下吗？”  
考虑什么？和这家伙从朋友发展成恋人吗？黑魔又陷入了沉默。  
成为恋人之后日常的相处似乎也并不会有什么变化，两人还是会一起吃饭、一起战斗、一起接委托——有什么不同吗？  
这个问题冒出来的同时，黑魔感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍，他一下子被自己的思维给绕进去了：如果在一起前后的生活并没有变化的话，是不是代表两人平日里的相处就……  
思绪突然乱了。  
“你……为什么喜欢我？”黑魔扶住了自己的脑袋，手背遮住了面上的表情，但精灵那双通红的长耳仍露在外头：“我有什么值得你喜欢的吗？”  
他是真想不明白。  
“很多。”召唤眨了眨眼睛，他盯着对方法袍上的纹路瞧，放在膝上的双手一点一点握成了拳：“可能你会觉得很假，但我一时半会儿说不清……”  
黑魔正欲开口，他又继续道。  
“因为喜欢你，想成为更好的人；因为喜欢你，想努力站在你身边，因为喜欢你，想看见你身旁的风景，还想在那个风景里添上一个自己……这算理由吗？”  
他抬起头像是自言自语般问了这么一句，紧接着不等对方回答，又继续道：“算吧？毕竟我现在在做的一切，都是因为喜欢你才去做的。”  
召唤抬起头，他直视着黑魔，语气认真而虔诚：“我喜欢你，所有方面。”  
因为喜欢你，我才见到阳光，我才追逐阳光。  
屋内一时半会儿静的只能听到两人轻微的呼吸声——还有那不知是谁的心跳。  
“……你。”黑魔放下了遮着脸的手，他的手腕罕见的在颤抖，视线不自然地回避着召唤的热情，看上去有些不知所措：“……我知道了。”  
他的耳朵是红的，脸也是红的，脖子也是红的——但这些召唤都没注意到，他是那样认真地注视着那双眼睛。  
“……妈的。”黑魔忍无可忍，他快被这种来自心脏深处的、莫名的悸动所淹没，声音听上去都有些气急败坏：“别这样盯着我看啊。”  
搞什么……真是，弄得他完全不好意思低头了。  
召唤被他这么一凶，下意识又低下了头，向来关心黑魔情绪的他这一次难得没有得出正确的答案。两人所体验到的气氛完全不对，不安感始终围绕在心头，召唤竭力自我安慰着。  
他想劝自己，失败是意料之中的事情——那可是黑魔，那是他魂牵梦绕的、生活的全部，只是……就算被拒绝了，自己也没法轻易放手。  
放手？怎么能放手呢，只要还活着，只要心脏仍会跳动，黑魔便是他的重心，他的所有。  
眼看思维一点一点绕进死胡同，召唤想及时止损，他有大把大把的时光可以躲在不为人知的小角落里舔伤口，于是他僵硬又艰难的开口说道：“没关——”  
但这回轮到黑魔打断他的话了：“明天……去干什么？”  
嗯？！召唤再一次像个傻瓜一样愣在了原地。  
但这回他还没当机到让黑魔发火的地步，没几秒钟就反应了过来：“你、你是说明天愿意和我一起过……？”  
“啊。”黑魔加重尾音，算应了这句话，但他也没打算逃避那段让人面红赤的告白，索性把脑子里所想的话语全拼接在了一起，随后汇聚成简单的明了的话语：“……虽然不觉得交往之后会有什么变化，但拒绝你的念头还算不上太强烈。”  
……其实根本就没有。  
他慢吞吞的把视线挪回对方的脸上，与人满是期待的眼睛接触之后再没了要回避的意思，就如他所说的话一样。  
“我想我们确实可以……先试试。”说出这句话之后他仿佛轻松了不少，可话还没说完，召唤就像只磕了药的猫一样一跃而起，整个人扑到了他的身上——  
“没关系！”狂喜让召唤有些晕眩，他仅仅地抱着黑魔，这也是他梦寐以求的接触，力道大的生怕自己在做梦：“你能答应我，我已经很——疼！”  
黑魔揪了一下他仍肿着的耳朵，趁人炸毛之际伸手反抱住了他：“能不能听人把话说完再抱上来？”  
“对不起……”召唤呲牙咧嘴的，但怀抱一点没松：“但不能，我抱住你的场景我已经梦到过无数次了，我真的忍不住，我……你先说！”  
黑魔一瞪，闹腾的猫就老实了。  
“我说我们可以先试试。”他慢条斯理，语气中带着些自己都未察觉的笑意：“但期限……你来定。”  
那条垂着的、不安分的猫尾巴，一下子又翘起来了。

Ⅵ.

黑魔不太清楚是不是每只猫在交往之后智力都会变得低下，但有一说一，召唤他不能再傻了啊！  
从恋人节的前一日、两人正式交往开始，召唤就有些不对劲，具体表现为看着黑魔傻笑的时间变多，除了睡觉时刻，在其他时间里，就连吃饭和锻炼这种小事也和他寸步不离，倒不是说黑魔讨厌他的接近，只是这实在……实在太缠人了一些。  
比如现在，他正准备洗澡，召唤相当自然地就跟进了浴室，手上还拿着黑魔回来时给他带的奶酪甜甜圈。  
“出去吃。”黑魔瞥了他一眼，自顾自地脱着衣服：“别逼我把武器带进来。”  
召唤是一点道理不讲，刚吃了一口甜甜圈就凑上来亲他，顿时搞得两个人嘴里都是草莓和酸奶的味道，他们俩不是没接过吻，但大部分时候都是点到为止的亲啄个几下，这次也不例外。  
亲完之后召唤生怕挨揍，他得逞地笑了两下之后便小跑出了浴室，留下还没来得及反应的黑魔。  
后者抬手碰了下被召唤亲过的地方，嘴唇的触感软软的，皮肤上仿佛还留着若有若无的温度。  
他又伸出舌头，舔掉了对方残留在自己唇上的果酱，是甜的。  
“……操。”黑魔低声骂了一句，强迫自己把注意力从这件事上挪开。  
浴室里响起了水声。  
召唤吃完甜甜圈之后漱了漱口，把嘴巴擦干净之后便倒在房间里的大床上，他病态似的抱紧了床上的枕头，将脸埋在其中反反复复地蹭着。  
有黑魔的味道，有黑魔的气息——  
召唤感觉从那天晚上之后自己随时都处于过度兴奋的状态，不管怎么心理暗示都冷静不下来，每一步都仿佛踩在云上，总感觉不太真实。  
那可是黑魔，他挂在心尖上的人，他朝思暮想的人，他的憧憬，他的阳光。  
两个人现在是最亲密的恋人，他可以亲他、抱他，可以肆无忌惮的缠着他……那可不可以做些只有恋人之间才能做的事？  
召唤尾巴一抖，整个人都埋进了被窝里。  
光是想想那个场景他就觉得浑身上下的血液都在往某个部位涌——不行，这真的不行，这发展是不是有点快，而且对方可是黑魔……怎么说都不会同意的吧。  
召唤不断的在心里自我警告，但一点用都没有，他头一次知道人是可以管不住大脑的，他越是回避，想的就越旖旎，他裹在满是爱人味道的被子里来来回回的翻滚，直到浴室里的水声突然停下。  
黑魔裹着浴巾打开门时正好看到床上那坨东西停下，他盯着把自己裹成一团、仅露出一个头的召唤，难以理解道：“……你又在干嘛？”  
这猫脑子是不是真出问题了？自己这对象是不是要亏了？  
两人通过锻炼身上都有了一层薄薄的肌肉，精灵的身体再无一开始那般纤瘦脆弱，未擦干净的水珠顺着锁骨往下滚，滚过颜色很淡却各外引人注目的乳首，再顺着小腹被浴巾捕捉。  
召唤抬头看了他一眼就像被烫着似的迅速避开了视线，黑魔看着他一点一点趴着挪动到床边，紧接着猛地跳起来，窜进了浴室。  
“……”  
随便吧。  
就这么一段时间，黑魔已经逐渐习惯了他无厘头的举动，他扯下腰间的浴巾开始往自己身上套衣服——直到听见浴室里的声音。  
召唤的手指抓着勃起的性器耐心地动作，他回回都从根部一路撸到顶端，浴室里还留着暂未消散的水雾与清新的皂角气息，可猫魅天赋异禀，就是能在空气中捕捉到恋人残留的味道。  
召唤想亲吻那双修长的腿，想亵渎光裸又洁白的背，他想让那双清冷的眼睛泛红、泛泪，他还想细细地亲吻那张总是不诚实的嘴。  
他避不开念头，逃不脱情欲，在这个小空间里被自己无端的联想刺激地浑身是汗，手腕的动作不停，从铃口吐出的腺液沾湿了手掌，流满了阴茎。  
精灵的听觉格外敏锐，召唤的声音不大，但门外的黑魔听得清清楚楚：那暧昧的喘息逐渐变得急促，对方似乎好几次都忍不住想提高音调，但大概是顾及着自己在房间里，便竭力压抑着，变得含含糊糊。  
意识到召唤在里头做什么之后，他穿衣服的动作一下子就停住了。

Ⅶ.

“你晚上要不要来我这睡？”  
召唤刚准备将提炼完毕的柿漆从容器里取出，耳边就传来这么一句，他的手一抖，手里的钳子险些没夹住容器。  
“什——”他瞪大了眼睛，不自觉地提高了声音：“可以吗？”  
黑魔被他这副没出息的样子冲淡了紧张的情绪，态度一下子就变得从容起来：“来不来？”  
双方都是成年人了，在交往时进一步关系……也不是不行吧。他想。  
可出乎意料的是，召唤一口回绝了这个提议：“不来！”  
黑魔的脸一下子就冷了下来。  
召唤拿来了一瓶石间清水准备提炼第二份柿漆，他没有看到黑魔的表情，也不好意思回头去看：“不是其他原因……我怕我忍不住。”  
黑魔的表情转换像过山车似的，好在两人现在所在的地点是部队的炼金房，除了他俩外也没有别人。  
“忍不住？”他问：“你指什么？”  
召唤这才小心翼翼地回头看了他一眼，猫耳抖了抖，像是豁出去一般小声道：“我怕我忍不住对你动手动脚的……”  
他这话说的隐晦，但意思已经够明显了——他垂在身后的尾巴都卷上黑魔的手腕轻轻磨蹭了，能不明显吗？  
“过来睡。”黑魔的脑回路总是奇奇怪怪的，他可不想让召唤以为自己害怕被做些什么，语气不再是询问了，而是命令式的：“今晚就来。”  
召唤从不认为自己是什么正人君子，他对黑魔的渴求已经到了白天想夜里哭的阶段，从前还不至于变成性欲的导火索，但在一起之后他看着黑魔，那是一天比一天想碰，脑子里各种杂七杂八的下流梗都在深夜偷摸着自慰时尝了个遍。  
“那……我晚上回去收拾一下枕头。”于是他欣然接受，虽然手上还在假模假样的把柿泥往提炼容器里倒，但内心已经在太阳神草原上裸奔了。  
黑魔没再说些什么，他随意瞥了几眼对方面前的瓶瓶罐罐之后便从座椅上起身，转身打开了炼金房的门，道：“我晚些回来。”  
他今天下午接了场迷宫讨伐。  
“真的不要我陪你去吗？”召唤连忙转头，立即装的像只被主人丢在屋子里自生自灭的猫一样：“我想和你一起去。”  
尽管他不是什么在战斗方面上进的人，但和黑魔一起攻略迷宫的过程很有意思，他喜欢看他战斗的样子，简直无时无刻都在发着吸引人的光。  
可黑魔在两人摊牌之后就一点一点的观察出了他的兴趣所在，同时也解决了为什么召唤每次和自己一起锻炼都不正经的要死，体力却没有落下的这个谜题。  
“不用。”他瞥了一眼角落里堆积成山的一箱箱材料，关上了门：“很快回来。”  
说着很快，可召唤一等，就等到了半夜。  
枕头和自己的那床被子在对方的床上占据了一处不小的空间，倒不是说召唤不想和黑魔盖一床被子，主要他担心自己的睡相不老实，更何况……在一床被子里会贴得很近吧？  
他窝在床的里侧想着些有的没的，心情却紧张得很，迷宫的攻略过程显然是出了问题，自己明明担心黑魔，却只能在这儿干着急。  
可困意倒是一点面子不给，召唤翻来覆去地在这张满是爱人气味的床上来回折腾，就在他真的忍不住、要等到睡过去时，房门被无声无息的打开了。  
部队的客厅里留了盏灯，房里只有透过窗帘的细微月光，召唤立刻鲤鱼打挺般从床上直起身子，第一时间看向了门口的黑魔。  
“抱歉。”黑魔关上门，取下了头上的魔巫阔边帽挂在一旁的衣架上，声音里隐隐约约透着些许无奈：“那群家伙实在不是很靠谱。”  
他就是这样的性子，接下来的委托怎么都会完成，尽管那些冒险者存在能力欺诈的嫌疑。  
见召唤没搭话，黑魔便以为对方是从睡梦中被吵醒的，他收回开灯的手，转而向下握住了腰间的扣子，刚准备解开衣服却被从猛扑过来的人一把抓住，推倒在了床上。  
“喂，你……”  
黑魔话还没说完，便被人亲住了。  
召唤不得不承认，交往之后自己粗心的毛病是越来越严重了。  
也许是因为平时两人都粘在一起，所以才会对人细微的改变毫无察觉——直到今天，黑魔从视野里消失了这么久又再度出现时，他才察觉到对方身上的变化。  
那件精致的长袍再也不像以往那样修身，几个月的锻炼让精灵的身体饱满结实了不少，胸、腹、臀上的线条是那样的引人注目，召唤看到他的瞬间下头便不争气地一柱擎天，在被窝里就把内裤顶出了一个小包。  
他骑在黑魔身上吻他，这回虽不像以往那般克制，但也没有越界到哪里去，顶多是含着人的下唇不轻不重地啃咬、吮吸。  
黑魔任凭他亲着，身体下意识动了动，很快便察觉到对方下头那根精神着的物件，耳朵一下子烫了起来。  
他不太清楚要如何应付这样的热情，白日里自己说过的邀请在脑内回放着，很快察觉到一丝紧张。  
嘴唇很快被吸得红肿不已，对方似乎想无止境地这样亲下去，不安分的手还在底下来来回回地摸着他的腰——几个月前的布料就算在最狭隘的腰部都有些宽松，现在却被撑满。  
召唤不想，也不舍得把黑魔咬出血，他很快转火目标，来到那双同样神经密布的耳朵上，温热的唇刚贴上敏感的耳廓就察觉黑魔抖了一下，腰也绷紧了。  
“……可以吗？”召唤的声音很轻，气息蹭在耳朵上，叫人心痒难耐。  
黑魔清楚他指的是什么，也清楚抵着自己大腿的那根东西有多兴奋，就算是在未知的领域，那个任何方面都不想低头的臭毛病也没有收敛，于是他没纠结多久，很快就嗯了一声。  
得到准许之后召唤像打了兴奋剂似的，一下子就直起了身体。  
性经验为0的黑魔却误以为这个动作是方便自己脱衣服，他脚上的尖头靴还没来得及脱，抬腿碰了碰召唤想叫人先下来，可召唤也不知道是误解了他的意思还是脑子里整天都装着奇怪的东西，他从黑魔的身上离开，转而蹲在床沿，强硬地挤进人腿间之后立刻迎着两道不敢置信的置信埋头钻进了法袍的下摆。  
这种类似于钻裙底的行径让黑魔的脸顿时烧了起来，他立刻撑着床铺想起身把人踹开，召唤却隔着布料重重地用自己的鼻子去蹭他腿间的那个器官，一边蹭一边嗅，手指很快就在法袍下抓住了打底裤的边沿。  
黑魔低头只能看到法袍下不断乱动的脑袋，他的裤子被召唤一点一点地往下扯着，就连内裤都没能幸免，腰胯处的皮肤直接接触到了外袍，他也难以控制地兴奋起来。  
裤子被堆叠在脚踝上，召唤掀起袍子的下摆抬起头来，他的脖子被黑魔的小腿夹着，黑魔坐在床上，见状只能抬腿，他想脱掉靴子顺便叫人出来，可召唤一点配合的意思都没有，反而变本加厉地向他光溜溜的下身靠近了一些。  
黑魔就算知道召唤向来没皮没脸也顶不住这种姿势，他忍着耻意开口：“……出来。”  
召唤不吭声，但黑魔仍借着月光看清了他的表情，还没来得及读懂人脸上的坏笑原因为何，就看到对方张嘴伸出了舌头。  
猫魅的舌头上满是柔软的倒刺，密密麻麻。  
黑魔顿时瞪大了眼睛，他下意识夹紧了双腿，可夹住的仍是召唤的脑袋。  
“你——！！”  
召唤没吭声，只是再一次掀起了法袍的下摆，掰着人的腿便朝腿心凑了过去。  
鼻息快速地朝着硬起来的器官靠近，黑魔难得失态，他手忙脚乱地去拦，可刚隔着布料碰到召唤被压扁的猫耳，那带着细密软刺的、温暖的舌头也同时舔上了脆弱的龟头。  
蹭着召唤脸颊的大腿嫩肉立刻绷紧了，黑魔浑身颤抖，呻吟几乎就要破口而出，好在他眼疾手快收回了手，那声糟糕的颤音硬是被他咬手指吞了回去。  
但一下还没完，那密集的倒刺把黑魔刮得颤栗不已，透明的腺液流了人一嘴，整个人几乎就要控制不住地往床上倒。  
他紧紧地夹着对方的脑袋，裤子被卡在小腿处让他的双腿像是被束缚了一样，只能小幅度地踢蹬，召唤对于舔他性器的这件事那是一点都不排斥，照顾完敏感的顶端之后立即体贴地往下滑，裹着茎身，吸着囊袋。  
召唤的鼻息缭乱，却依旧很耐心，他张口把黑魔的东西用口腔包住时，嘴里立即尝到了咸味。  
精液顺着喉咙一路被他吞吃入腹，贴着脸颊的皮肉被汗湿，黑魔几乎抖成了一个筛子，却硬是一点声音都没发出来。  
精灵的性器总是要长那么一些的，虽说没法整根吞入，但召唤也竭尽所能地在给他做深喉，光滑的口腔内壁磨磨蹭蹭，在生理反应下吞吐的喉口正好夹着龟头蠕动，刚喷过的性器完全受不住这样的刺激，体液是越渗越多，召唤的口腔与鼻腔里满是对方的味道。  
黑魔的双腿下意识地挣扎着，他终于蹬掉了那双尖头靴，堆积在脚踝上的裤子也落在了地板上，可紧身的内裤就没那么听话了，正挂在他的小腿上晃来晃去。  
召唤用双手抱住了黑魔因为重获自由而弯起来的双腿，他略显艰难地吮着那根不断冒水的东西，被阴茎压在下颚的舌头反反复复地在青筋上舔舐、剐蹭，很快就让那双腿失去了力气，任人宰割般地大敞着。  
等到召唤终于大发慈悲地吐出那根暂时垂软下来的阴茎时，黑魔已经完全躺倒在了床上，他用手背遮着自己的眼睛，喘息凌乱，胸膛起伏之间带动衣服上的配饰不断地动着。  
召唤的心情极度愉快：黑魔在自己嘴里被吸得喷了两次，他停下后有些舍不得那淫靡的味道，于是抬头想从袍子下出来的时候又忍不住折返回去，在人黏糊糊的腿间恋恋不舍地闻了几下。  
好色的味道。他心想。  
长袍被掀到了腰部，腿间的湿热感终于散去，黑魔尽管察觉到了召唤的视他也没挪开手：“你他妈……是猫还是狗？”  
他浑身都被舔软了。  
“是猫啊。”召唤舔了下唇，完全没为自己方才的行为感到不好意思。  
黑魔没再吭声，他悄悄用袖子把眼泪抹干净之后才抬眼去看人，却正好捕捉到对方从衣袋里拿出小瓶子的一幕。  
“自己做的。”召唤下头快把裤裆撑爆，嘴上却还能跟他扯皮：“特别好提炼……一次能出好几瓶！”  
废话真多。黑魔盯着他，没再坑声，自己都没察觉到自己的眼角有些红——全是方才被吸到受不了时流泪的杰作。  
滑腻的液体浇在皮肤上的感觉并不冰凉，他也懒的去纠结上下的问题，毕竟自己确实没经验，比起等会儿漏洞百出在召唤面前丢人，还是躺着更不容易露馅。  
体内手指的力道很轻，召唤显然特别怕他疼，黑魔配合地放松身体想少添些麻烦，刚射过两次的身体也提不起多少力气，目光在天花板上转悠了两圈之后定格在了召唤的腿间。  
“……要不要帮你一下。”他尽量让自己的声音听上去游刃有余，撑着床铺就想起来。  
“别！”召唤看着他，喉结滚动了几下，认真道：“我怕你一碰我我就忍不住射出来了……”  
“……”  
行吧。  
黑魔便躺回了床上。

Ⅷ.

变傻大概是会传染的吧。  
黑魔在刺痛与酸胀中迷迷糊糊地想。  
如果他能及时意识到猫魅的阴茎上也附着倒刺的话，就算天塌下来他都不会任凭召唤用那根硬得发胀的玩意儿往自己屁股里插。  
扩张是做的很细致没错，中途他也差点被召唤用手指玩射没错，但再怎么情迷意乱，在看到对方阴茎上的倒刺时也应该清醒了。  
召唤憋坏了，真的憋坏了，鬼知道他馋黑魔的身子馋了有多久，中途用手指给这个青涩紧致的做扩张时要不是怕被黑魔踢开他绝对会俯下身去尝尝这里的滋味，现在真枪实弹的操上了，幸福感和眩晕感让他整根没入之后一下都动不了。  
怕自己一动就射出来是一回事，主要还是恋人的反应太大了。  
柔软又敏感的肠道被细嫩的凸起一刮，黑魔嘴里的声音忍都忍不住，召唤半压在人身上，一边等他适应一边伸舌去舔那滚烫的耳朵。  
独特的、像刷子一样又刺又麻的刺激从耳朵上传来，召唤每舔一下，黑魔的身体就抖一下，下头那个初经人事的穴下意识咬得更紧，也让体内阴茎的存在更加鲜明。  
黑魔想故技重施，可手刚伸到了唇边就被敏感点上的挤压逼的发出闷哼，他简直不敢想象方才那个音节是自己所发出来的。  
又长又白的腿卡在腰侧，召唤把人耳朵舔湿之后很快起身扣住了对方的双膝，这双因为持续锻炼的缘故比以往看上去结实了一些，因为受到刺激，小腿还一直紧绷着，曾经瘦弱平坦的小腿肚也隐隐约约显出了肌肉的轮廓。  
召唤脑袋一热，再也忍耐不了了，顶着黑魔还没吞干净的呻吟就开始干他。  
柔软又脆弱的穴很快就被那根阴茎捣得一塌糊涂，黑魔捂着嘴都拦不住口中淫乱的喘息，他的体型纤长，敏感点却浅得很，更要命的是对方阴茎上的某处倒刺总能恰到好处地刮上那处细嫩的肠肉。  
召唤显然能记住他敏感点的位置，每一下都是朝那去的，这种变着花样的碾压与顶撞实在是太要人命了，除了开头转瞬即逝的不适外，黑魔能接收到的除了快感，也只有快感了。  
体内被人操干的感觉和直接刺激阴茎相差甚多，他总是还没从上一下甜头中缓过来就又被下一次抽插撞得溃不成军，腿根开始断断续续地痉挛，他爽得不断流泪，前头的性器随着对方的顶撞也再次立得笔直。  
召唤的尾巴毫无规则地摇动着，衣服黏在背上，被黑魔吸得浑身是汗。  
黑魔的每次喘息，每下颤抖，他都能感受得到。  
明明不久之前他所爱的人还遥不可及，可现在两人却做着世间最亲密的事……  
一想到这个，召唤身后的尾巴就会猛地绷直炸毛，他被生理与心理上的快感轮流夹击，腰上的动作不减，嘴里却控制不住地发出呜咽。  
幸福的想哭，舒服的想哭。  
肉体频繁的撞击声伴随着两人的喘息越来越大，黑魔抓着床单、抓着枕头，但无论他抓住什么都没法缓解身下源源不断的电流，那些因性欲兴奋起来的细胞又麻又痒，可每次被撞上那一块地方时候都会被雪中送炭般缓解。  
他发出难以忍耐的抽泣，前列腺高潮来临之前他再也没法去所谓的颜面了，下头那个青涩的小穴一点一点地被人操熟，被召唤抓着的双腿不再听从主人的命令，而是自作主张地越张越开，让人血脉偾张。  
带着明显泣音的呻吟猛地拔高，紧接着断在了山峰之下。  
召唤被这段声音刺激，猫耳狠狠一抖，他整个人压在了黑魔身上，那双原本紧抓着床单的手也趁机环上了自己的脖颈，召唤眼前满是水雾，顿时就着深插的最后一下射在了肠道里。  
黑魔张着嘴，漫长又刁钻的快感让生理泪水不受控地从眼睛里滚出来，他在高潮中无助地痉挛着，完全是下意识就伸手抱紧了召唤。  
精液缓慢地从下头的阴茎里流出，全糊在他自己的小腹上，但很快又粘到了被撩起来的袍子上。  
脖颈一疼，黑魔又是一阵颤栗，他被强行从云端捞了回来：召唤咬了他一口。  
他妈的……狗召唤……他骂不出声，身体还不怎么听使唤。  
“我喜欢你。”召唤的眼泪却在下一秒直接滴到了他的脖子里：“我好喜欢你……”  
喜欢到无时无刻都觉得自己在做梦，生怕一觉醒来你就走了。  
黑魔的火气顿时烟消云散，床上告白属实流氓，就算两人是交往关系也一样。  
“……行了。”他的声音还有些找不着调，伸手摸上了自己最常欺负的那只耳朵，轻轻地搓了几下。  
虽然是从未有过的情绪，但这种又酸又甜的感觉，这种习以为常的感觉，这种纵容却发不动火的感觉……  
也不知道是性爱自带情商提升的BUFF，还是蜿蜒漫长的河流终于在尽头看到了答案，总之黑魔很少会说自己不确定的东西。  
这份心跳加速的感觉，他想……  
“我也是。”

-END-

短打番外：猫有发情期吗？

①.

“什么？”忍者没听清，他有点无法想象这会是黑魔能问出来的问题：“你说什么？猫？”  
“猫魅。”黑魔知道对方迟钝，也不怕说多，开门见山道：“你们猫魅族是不是有发情期？”  
这问题实在是太过直白，同为猫魅的忍者被他这直探隐私的问题弄的有些尴尬，但怎么说都是一起攻略了好几个版本的队友了，这事儿也没什么不能说的。  
“……有。”他低声道，他环顾四周，确定庭院附近没有人经过之后继续道：“但没有伴侣的同族是没有的……你问这个干嘛？”  
忍者回答的已经尽量隐晦，但意思也算明显：单身狗不配有性生活。  
黑魔得到答案之后叹了声气，他的脸色看上去有些疲倦，敷衍道：“没什么，替朋友问的……那发情期有办法解决吗？”  
黑魔真的遭不住了，他和召唤搬出部队房有一段日子了，也有了属于他俩的住所，当时黑魔拒绝了召唤付全款的要求，于是两人各出一半，买下了那栋靠近海滩的小别墅。  
召唤从前接过不少家具的单，屋子的装修几乎由他一手包办，可安稳生活才过几个月，就出现了一丝问题。  
召唤从春季开始就开始有些不太对劲，黑魔很快察觉到了他的反常，可每次想去关心和询问的时候召唤就会逃得远远的，彼此之间的接触肉眼可见的少了下来，就连晚上睡觉时召唤都不肯和他在同一间屋子，偏偏收拾出了地下室的一个小隔间来住。  
到底是什么情况？黑魔百思不得其解，他不知道召唤在抽什么风，那几天根本见不到他人，本想着用强硬手段问的清楚，但一周前却出事了。  
他那天是被召唤活活操醒的，干性高潮的酸楚涌上全身时黑魔闷叫着睁开了眼，结果一睁眼就看到召唤满脸通红、目无焦距地在自己身上动作，那根阴茎比平时还要胀热了不少，上头回回都能把他弄哭的倒刺存在感更加鲜明，那天早晨黑魔几乎是崩溃地爬下了床。  
召唤在他屁股里射了三发，而黑魔根本数不清自己到底高潮了多少次，激烈的性爱气息在房间里徘徊了一天都没散尽。  
做完之后召唤又跪在地板上和他一把鼻涕一把泪的道歉，说这几天就是因为无时无刻都想做，想做的不得了，觉得这样反常才选择了回避。  
黑魔腰酸背痛，怀疑他是不是吃了什么刺激性的食物，可怎么想都觉得不可能。  
他在靠在沙发上还没想多久呢，召唤那边的眼神又不对劲起来了，察觉到问题所在的黑魔起身想走，却又被人从后方扑倒在沙发上，插了个满。  
两人的力量经过锻炼相差的并不大，但黑魔当时刚被狠狠肏过一顿，召唤又和发了疯似的压着他，无论如何都反抗不了，硬生生在沙发上被插得前头只能滴水，嗓子都喊哑了。  
在这周第四次经历了以上循环、几乎就要肾亏的黑魔在今天终于逮到了机会，他出门前对召唤下了个催眠，紧接着用装修时留下的绳索把人绑在了房间里。  
可惜他没什么朋友，这种事也问不了陌生人，想来思去还是选择了向比较熟悉的队友来求助。  
“有是有。”忍者也是真的好唬，他思考了几秒之后回答道：“以太烙印好像就可以？”  
“……以太烙印？”黑魔顿了顿：“经过十二神祝福后的那个？”  
那他妈不就是结婚吗。  
“对。”忍者点头；“以前和同族的冒险者一起出来战斗时有听他说过，虽然不知道其中的原理，但似乎可以解决这个问题。”  
他低头，从腰包里翻出了一对无瑕戒指，问道：“那个朋友需要吗？我这儿刚好有一对。”  
黑魔正想接过，又觉得不太对劲，他停下手，问道：“你不需要？”  
“啊。”忍者的目光暗了暗，随后别开了视线：“没什么，我用不上了……还没刻名字，有需要的话你拿去用吧。”  
只是他想要一起用戒指的那个人……并没有选择他而已。  
“……”黑魔看到他的眼神之后顿了顿，随即收回了手：“不了，我去买……我去帮那个朋友再买一对就好，你的留下吧。”  
“真不需要么？”忍者又确认了一次，得到明确的回复之后只好作罢，把东西收回了腰包里：“自己买的话要去乌尔达哈的珠宝店里，挺昂贵的，你们咒术出身的应该知道是哪家？”  
那黑魔还真知道，他嗯了一声之后便转身离去，心里虽然很在意价格，但怎么都得优先解决了家里那只猫型打桩机。

②.

召唤回过神时第一眼看到的就是黑魔那张满是眼泪的脸，腰上一松，那双留满了自己牙印的腿无力地倒下，各式各样的痕迹从膝盖一路蔓延到大腿内侧，在向上便藏进了衣服里。  
记忆逐渐回笼，今早醒来之后他便发现自己动弹不得，脑袋昏昏沉沉，但性欲仍在血管里燃烧，再然后就是黑魔回到家，伸手去帮他松绑……但自己得到自由之后的第一件事是把黑魔压在了地毯上……  
召唤对身体出现的异状毫无办法，也知道这段时间在不受控的情况下把恋人折腾得有多累，他想夺回自己的思考能力，也想认真道歉，可清醒的时间实在是太短暂，脑子里留下的只有两人淫乱交合的画面。  
黑魔仍在喘息着，连续的强制高潮让他连呼吸都轻的不得了，召唤看到他这个样子顿时鼻尖一酸，软下来的性器从人后穴里滑出，先前灌在里头的精液便争先恐后地随着那处的收缩向外流。  
召唤认为黑魔将自己捆起来的确是最好的选择——他不想再伤害心爱的人了。  
“对不……起。”召唤哽咽着，此刻的他没有多余的能力去想那么多有点没的，仅是因为自己对黑魔造成的麻烦而感到羞愧与抱歉：“我……”  
轻轻的一声啪。  
回过神来的黑魔有气无力地躺在地上轻轻给了他一个耳光，中止了这段无意义的道歉，心说被操的是我，哭的是你，这什么事啊？  
“手。”他累得不行：“伸出来。”  
那一巴掌不疼，但召唤被打得一愣一愣的，连忙听话地伸出手。  
幸好自己有先见之明。黑魔暗叹，他将自己手上戴着的两个崭新的无瑕戒指脱下一个，缓缓的往人无名指上推。  
“……”召唤呆在了原地，鼻涕眼泪还挂在脸上，看上去很是滑稽。  
黑魔还被他压在身下，将戒指给人带上之后索性闭上眼，问道：“这次清醒的时间能有半天没？”  
“呃……嗯！”召唤连忙从人身上起来，这一次发泄的足够彻底，灵活思考的能力也渐渐回笼，现在还傻着多半是被手上的戒指暴击了。  
“脏死了……去洗洗。”黑魔被他扶着坐起来，屁股里的精液还在流着，感觉相当怪异：“然后跟我出去。”  
“去、去哪儿啊……”召唤小声问他。  
啪。  
又挨了个软绵绵的耳光。  
“去·结·婚。”

-END-  
2020/1/8


End file.
